Leader
by Metronome I Hear
Summary: "Why do you follow Hibari?" In which a subordinate asks Kusakabe Tetsuya why he follows Hibari Kyoya and Tetsuya reflects upon his boss. Written for the May 5th prompt "Leader" for Hibari Kyoya Weekend.
"Why do you follow Hibari?"

Tetsuya looked up from his paperwork at the subordinate who stood before him. He was a younger sort who looked a bit shaky on his legs, the beginnings of bags under his eyes from lack of sleep forming. He looked tired, exhausted really, and the bruises visible on his skin only seemed to perpetuate the image. He had annoyed Hibari recently, such was plain to see. His injuries were plainly visible even under the black suit that was typical of the mafia, the members of the Foundation being no exception despite their boss's inclination towards Japanese clothing. Tetsuya sighed and leaned back in his chair, setting the paper he was reading down upon his desk.

"Why do I follow Kyo-san?" Tetsuya repeated the question. It was a question he had answered before and it was a question he would no doubt have to answer many times again. People saw him, someone who followed such a fearsome figure as Hibari Kyoya so closely, and they wondered why he stayed. They wondered why he would trail faithfully after a beast as soaked in blood as Hibari was, as volatile and dangerous as he could be.

Tetsuya had known Hibari his entire life. They were distant cousins and their parents worked together in the same field of work, so they had been introduced early on. Tetsuya had watched as Hibari grew and flourished in battle and blood like some ancient god of war trapped in the body of a boy. He had watched how he had eventually grown bored with what he was given, with the challenges that were available in Namimori. He he had watched as the mafia had showed up at their doorstep and how Hibari had **thrived** among the bullets and explosions and madness that it had brought.

( _Hibari stood in front of him, crimson stained white shirt clinging to him like a second skin and black hair slick with blood. His shadow stretched out far before him and a content look had made itself home on Hibari's face. His lips were pulled out into a smile and his eyes were alight. He looked immortal then, powerful like age old gods and demons come to life from the pages of books and old tomes. Tonfas in hand, the thing that was Hibari Kyoya went forth into battle,a symphony of screams echoing every step he took_ )

Tetsuya had followed Hibari into the mafia, refusing to leave him alone among the violence, deceit and bloodshed. He had remained by Hibari's side, ever the faithful right hand, as he had set up the Foundation and fought alongside one Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Tetsuya had been there the entire time.

(" _Tetsuya." Hibari looked up from the tea that was held between his hands, steam rising faintly. Hair fell almost lazily in front of his eyes and his eyes remained sharp, shadows swirling behind them like a monster waiting for the right moment to break free._

" _Kyo-san." Tetsuya had greeted before taking a seat across from him and setting the reports upon the low table, "The team sent to Moscow has arrived back. They bring word of trouble among the smaller organizations there."_

 _Hibari set his cup of tea down and picked the reports up to read them for himself. He scanned the information and thought over the intel gathered, his eyes narrowing a fraction and a frown pulling ever so slightly at his lips. He stood then, standing with a lazy sort of motion, graceful and controlled, power hidden in every movement of his limbs._

" _Gather the forces. We have some herbivores to bite to death."_ )

Tetsuya looked at the youthful face of the subordinate standing before him and knew that the man would likely never see what he saw in Hibari. Few ever saw the man behind the madness, the person who so awed Kusakabe Tetsuya so. The person who Tetsuya would gladly walk into hell for, all because he knew that Hibari would never casually throw his life away.

Hibari protected what was his.

Perhaps the man would see it one day, would catch a glimpse of it as Hibari fought with violet fire surrounding his weapons, roll settled upon his shoulders and Hibird flying high in the sky above them. Perhaps he would see it in the way that he gazed at his subordinates, the way he carefully considered the actions that should be taken. Perhaps he would. And perhaps he wouldn't.

So Tetsuya smiled at the man, weary, proud and ever loyal as he spoke his answer to the man.

"I follow him because he is a leader."

 **AN: Written for Hibari Kyoya Weekend over at tumblr. The prompt was "Leader".**


End file.
